


A Relationship To Explore

by Waysm



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen, Haiku, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-05
Updated: 2013-01-05
Packaged: 2017-11-23 18:54:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 94
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/625473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Waysm/pseuds/Waysm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for ScottStiles Week on Tumblr</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Cradle Dear (and) First Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day One: Firsts and Onces

Two ill equipped youth  
One curled, choking on air  
One holding, arms tight

&

Mouth to mouth alone  
Trace enemy blood over moles  
Victory spoils


	2. Grounded

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day Two: Just The Two Of Us

Long fingers, scheming  
Guided by practice to grasp  
Clawed fingers, saving


	3. Unwelcome

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day Three: Three's A Crowd

Between two best friends  
Is a space invader, its  
Removal: vital


	4. End Result

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day Four: Poor Unfortunate Souls

Human words, sharp tongue  
Glowing eyes, moon as a guide  
Fresh made enemies


	5. Short-lived Illusions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day Five: Everybody Take Five

Video games and  
Careful ignorance of pain  
One day of “normal”


	6. To Ease In

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day Six: Let's Talk About Sex, Baby

Nervous whispers, smiles,  
Hands slip under clothes, to change  
Friends into lovers


	7. Tear Stained

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day Seven: Seven Stages Of Man

Seven stages of  
Manhood exist, the journey  
Is marked by their tears


End file.
